


Interlude: Oh My Snorlax!

by rougewinter



Series: The PokéLock Adventures [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon AU, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougewinter/pseuds/rougewinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft was a chubby little boy trying to make his way to the top. Thank god Lestrade was around to make sure he got there all right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude: Oh My Snorlax!

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to [Alphera](http://alphera.livejournal.com/) for her superb beta skills and for providing the title and summary. ♥
> 
> I forgot to mention in the first chapter that I’m following the Pokémon game-verse more closely than the anime/manga, hence I use ‘Red’ instead of ‘Ash’. I apologise if this has caused some confusion. More information can be found at [Bulbapedia](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Main_Page).

When Greg Lestrade first met Mycroft Holmes, Lestrade was no older than 14, had just earned his fourth badge and was taking Cycling Road up to Celadon City. He had stopped briefly to consult his map when he noticed the ground beneath his feet start shaking. It was coming from a wild Snorlax stomping uphill. Behind the large Pokémon was a young boy, about Lestrade’s age, but with considerably more girth around his waist, riding a bicycle as he chased after it. 

Lestrade shouted at the boy that it was dangerous to follow the large creature uphill, but either the boy didn’t hear or didn’t care because he continued pedaling after the Snorlax, huffing and gasping as he crept past Lestrade. Sighing, Lestrade packed up his map. 

Just as he was about to go after the boy to talk some sense into him, a sound similar to rumbling thunder confirmed Lestrade’s fears. He turned in time to see the wild Snorlax hurtling downhill after the boy, who was now sliding backwards down the steep slope at top speed. He must have released his bicycle breaks in an attempt to escape but it gave the boy no means of properly maneuvering away from the rampaging Snorlax’s path. 

Without a moment’s hesitation, Lestrade kicked his motorbike into high gear and intercepted the out-of-control Pokémon, pulling the boy out of harm’s way just as the Snorlax steamrolled over the other’s flimsy bike. Both boys winced when they saw the flattened remains of the boy’s bicycle after the Snorlax finally came to a stop at the bottom of the slope. The tree it crashed into was halved due to the creature’s sheer weight and momentum. After a few moments, the Snorlax got up, unscathed, and wandered off.

“Are you alright?” Lestrade asked as he held onto the boy’s arm to help keep him upright. The other boy, slightly pale from the near death experience, gave a curt nod. 

“Thank you.” The boy said, taking his arm back in an attempt to fix his hair and tie (honestly, what kind of kid wears a tie?), before offering a hand to Lestrade. 

“I’m Mycroft Holmes.” 

“Gregory Lestrade.” Lestrade said as he shook Mycroft’s hand.

“You’re not very smart are you, Mycroft?” Lestrade asked Mycroft once he’d taken his hand back, watching as two spots of colour rose to the pale boy’s cheeks. “Anyone with half a brain knows not to chase anything that large uphill.”

“It was a [Shiny](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Shiny_Pok%C3%A9mon) Snorlax.” Mycroft mumbled, irritation showing on his features as he tugged his shirt down uncomfortably. “Do you know that there are only two ways to be a Pokémon Master, Gregory? Either become the Pokémon League Champion, or capture all the Pokémon – that includes Shiny ones. The probability of seeing one, much less capturing one, is very low. I deemed it worth the risk.”

“Yeah well, lot of good that’ll do for you if you end up flattened like a pancake.” 

Mycroft looked at Lestrade with such intensity that he couldn’t help but fidget under the other boy’s gaze. 

“I will keep that in mind.” Mycroft said softly. 

“Hop on.” Lestrade said with a nod as he handed Mycroft a spare helmet. “I’ll give you a lift to Celadon.”

\--

The next time Lestrade saw Mycroft was outside Pewter Gym. They were slightly older, Lestrade had grown a few inches while Mycroft had shed a few pounds; Lestrade almost didn’t recognise him if not for what Mycroft was wearing. News travelled fast around the region, and lately it had all been about a Pokémon prodigy in a three-piece suit. 

Lestrade stood from where he sat on the steps of Pewter’s Gym, stubbed out the cigarette he had been smoking and turned to give Mycroft a small smile. 

“Come to battle Brock?” 

Mycroft nodded. “And you, Gregory?” 

Lestrade shook his head, trying to hide his rueful smile. “Just finished having an unsuccessful go at it. Guess this means I have to keep on training. It’d be too easy if just anyone can become a Pokémon Master, right?” 

Mycroft seemed like he wanted to offer some comforting words, but the doors to the Gym opened and Brock stepped out before Mycroft could say anything. 

“Oh, good. You’re still here. Listen, Lestrade, you were pretty good in there; gave me a run for my money.” Brock’s grin was infectious and Lestrade couldn’t help but return it. “You need a bit more experience, but if you’re interested, I’m looking for some trainers to help out with the Gym and I’d be happy to take you on.” 

“Me? A-are you sure?” Lestrade asked in disbelief. 

“Yeah.” Brock said with a nod. “Who knows, maybe in a few years you might even take over this Gym. Show them all what rock hard determination can do.” Brock punctuated his words with a solid punch to Lestrade’s upper arm. The young trainer barely managed to suppress a wince, choosing to hide it behind a nervous (and slightly pained) chuckle. 

“Come in tomorrow and we’ll get you sorted out.” Brock said, then turned to look at the boy standing beside Lestrade. He made a thoughtful sound when he recognised who it was. “I was wondering when you’d show up.” 

The Gym Leader motioned for Mycroft go in, slipping inside without bothering to check if Mycroft was following 

“Good luck.” Lestrade whispered with a small smile as Mycroft passed him to enter the building. 

Mycroft threw a similar smile over his shoulder and tilted his head slightly in silent thanks before disappearing behind the Gym doors. 

\--

“‘It’s easy! Think of it as a training session.’ he says. ‘Just sneak into Team Rocket’s lair and release all the Pokémon they’ve stolen’ he says. ‘They won’t even know you’re there and you’ll be back before you know it.’ Yeah, right.” Lestrade groused as he tugged at the restraints binding him to the chair, finding that the ropes were done pretty tightly and only served to bite into his skin with his every attempt to free himself. 

He cursed Brock, not for the first time that evening, at sending him to deal with the sudden disappearances of Pokémon around the area. All the clues had pointed to Team Rocket and Brock sent him on this mission to resolve the issue, claiming that Team Rocket had been pretty much harmless back when Red dealt with them, so surely Lestrade could handle it. Clearly no one told Brock that Team Rocket had upped their game since Red’s time. 

Lestrade stilled when he heard the sound of the room’s door being unlocked. The heavy metal entrance swung open to admit a familiar figure; Lestrade would have savoured the look of surprise on Mycroft’s face if he wasn’t so glad to see the well-dressed man in front of him. 

“… I believe one of the Pokémon trainers’ unwritten rules is that I get to keep any treasure I find during my adventures, is that correct?” Mycroft said with a twitch of his lips. He had a new accessory again, an umbrella, which he was now leaning casually against as he looked at the tied figure in front of him. Lestrade was pretty sure the way Mycroft’s eyes darkened and roved over him slowly wasn’t just his imagination.

“You can joke all you want later, Mycroft, _after_ you get me out of these damn ropes!” Lestrade wriggled again to show his irritation at being tied down but it was the hiss of pain he gave when the rope cut through flesh that spurred Mycroft into action. 

“Of course. Forgive my inopportune timing.” 

Lestrade tried to rub feeling back into his wrists as Mycroft worked on his ankles. He looked down at Mycroft kneeling between his spread knees, and Lestrade had to think very unsexy thoughts about Cinnabar’s Gym [Leader Blaine](http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Blaine) to keep his trousers from tenting. 

Mycroft offered Lestrade a hand and pulled him upright; and that was when Lestrade noticed another change in his friend. 

“You’ve lost weight again.” He said with a frown as he squeezed Mycroft’s slimmer-than-he-remembered hand. 

“Yes. That means the diet’s working.” Mycroft said with a coy grin before gently pulling Lestrade to the door with him. 

“HEY!” A Rocket Grunt shouted, blocking their exit from the room as his hand moved to the pokéballs strapped to his belt. “Where do you think you’re going?!” 

Both men were saved from answering as a strong blast of water sent the Rocket Grunt gurgling down the hall. A Blastoise emerged and turned to look at them with what Lestrade could only describe as glee before being called back into Mycroft’s possession. 

“Come, Gregory.” Mycroft’s tugging was more insistent this time. “We must leave before they send any more reinforcements.”

\--

Lestrade sat on the upper decks of the stadium, smiling as the crowd around him burst into loud cheers and applause when Lance’s last Dragonite was knocked out by a Shiny Snorlax’s well-aimed Ice Beam attack. 

The announcer ran to the centre of the arena and took the winner’s wrist, raising it high, proclaiming Mycroft Holmes the new Pokémon League Champion. 

\--

Lestrade hopped off the back of his Aerodactyl when he reached Fuschia City, quickly calling his flying Pokémon back into his ball before he entered the Safari Zone. 

“Anthea said I’d find you here.” He said once he’d walked deep enough into Area 3 to find Mycroft lounging against the side of the Shiny Snorlax that was, unsurprisingly, fast asleep. It was a cool and a somewhat cloudy day Mycroft was out taking advantage of the weather. Lestrade just wished Mycroft had picked a better spot; preferably a place where he didn’t have to pay to get in.

Mycroft must have realised his train of thought because the reigning League Champion smiled up at him and offered to take Lestrade out to dinner as an apology for the inconvenience. 

“So, what can I help you with today, Gregory?” Mycroft asked before Lestrade could refuse the invitation to dinner. He patted the space beside him, asking Lestrade to join him in his comfortable spot by the warm Snorlax. 

Lestrade plopped down beside Mycroft and stretched his legs out on the soft grass as he sat back against the dozing Pokémon. Lestrade had to admit, the large creature was _very_ comfy. 

“Sherlock helped solve a case the other day.” Lestrade began. He’d been keeping an eye out on Mycroft’s younger brother for quite some time now, in part because he found the man an interesting contrast to the League Champion, but mostly because it gave Lestrade an excuse to see Mycroft. Their schedules were not conducive to having much of a personal life. Lestrade had to train members of his Gym and ensure that up-and-coming trainers who visited Pewter were good enough to earn the Boulder Badge. Mycroft, on the other hand, had most of his time eaten up by being a guest at special events and being a recurring judge on Pokémon Contests. He was also frequently called back to Indigo Plateau to serve his duties as Champion. Lestrade had learned to cherish these small moments as best he could and he accepted the fact that he could never have a normal relationship with Mycroft, even if he wanted so desperately to cultivate a romantic one. 

“You’re thinking too loudly, my dear.” Mycroft said, cutting off Lestrade’s account of recent Sherlock-related events as he leaned over and promptly captured Lestrade’s lips with his own. 

Lestrade sat stunned as Mycroft’s hand moved to cup his face, a thumb grazing gently against his cheek. Lestrade knew he should do something, at least close his eyes, but he was so captivated by the way Mycroft looked that he didn’t dare avert his gaze, wanting to commit the sight those long and dark lashes brushing against flushed cheeks to memory. 

Mycroft pulled back too soon with a shy, uncertain smile that made Lestrade want nothing more than to push the man to the ground and kiss him senseless. Mycroft Holmes was rarely caught off guard. His ability to anticipate what people would do before they acted was one of the things that made him a good Pokémon Master. So when Lestrade did end up pushing Mycroft down, sitting astride the man’s hips as he kissed Mycroft with deliciously wicked intent, he took great satisfaction in surprising the man. 

Mycroft hummed as Lestrade started licking down his neck, barely hearing the question Lestrade asked him while he enjoyed the sensation.

“Mycroft.” Lestrade pushed up so that he had the man’s attention. “I asked if you’ve been eating well lately.” 

Mycroft’s mouth formed a thin line, body going rigid beneath Lestrade before answering. “I admit, I haven’t been able to follow my diet strictly and may have gained a few pounds back but if this bothers you then I will endeavor to lose the weight quickly.”

“What?” Lestrade sat back, eyes wide. “Why would I- No. No! I was just asking because I’m worried about you.” He reached out to brush a lock of brown hair away from Mycroft’s forehead.

“You shed the pounds way too fast and you hate yourself at the slightest increase. I don’t want you starving yourself. If you really want to lose the weight, which I don’t think you need to by the way, just make sure you’re doing it safely.” Lestrade leaned back down to lightly peck the corner of Mycroft’s downturned lips. 

“For the record,” He whispered, leaning closer to Mycroft as he brushed their noses together. “I like you just the way you are.”

The frustration left Mycroft’s features at Lestrade’s admission, and his lips quirked up in a shadow of a smile. 

“I will keep that in mind.” Mycroft whispered back, an echo of what he had said the first time they met. 

“Good.” Lestrade said with a teasing smile of his own. “Because otherwise, I would have to take it upon myself to make sure you’re eating right. Maybe drop by Indigo Plateau for lunch once in a while just to keep an eye on you.”

Mycroft made a thoughtful sound. “Sounds fair.” 

Lestrade sealed the deal by swooping down for a kiss. 

He felt Mycroft’s fingers worm under his shirt as he took his time brushing his lips against the corner of Mycroft’s mouth. Lestrade moved to peck lightly at Mycroft’s cheek, dropping butterfly kisses close to his eyes before planting an unmistakably loving kiss on his forehead. 

Mycroft gave a soft, disappointed sigh when Lestrade pulled away. 

“You needn’t stop just yet, Gregory.” Mycroft said, his playful tone matching the way his fingers danced along Lestrade’s skin. 

“As much as I would love to continue this, Anthea made me promise, on pain of death, that I would get you to your afternoon appointment on time.” Lestrade stifled the chuckle that tempted to bubble out of him at Mycroft’s disheartened reaction, choosing instead to kiss Mycroft’s pout away. 

“It’s alright.” Lestrade said, tangling their fingers together after he helped Mycroft up. “We can continue this later. It’s not like I’m going anywhere.” 

-end-

Comments are loved. ♥


End file.
